


My Name, Your Back

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adlers Kageyama, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Feelings Realization, M/M, MSBY Hinata, Masturbation, NSFW Kagehina Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, They Deserve This, Top Kageyama Tobio, Voyeurism, also a last name kink but like only on hinata, an inherent agreed upon sex pact, degradation kink, good old fashioned smut, kageyama has a uniform kink, look this is just straight up sex, praise kink why not, took their competition to the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: Kageyama only has one condition for these post game meet-ups; Hinata has to wear his jersey when he fucks him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 224
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021, ♤KageHina Fics♤





	My Name, Your Back

Kageyama only has one condition for these post game meet-ups; Hinata has to wear his jersey when he fucks him. 

It doesn’t matter who the opponent is in their respective matches, they always end up at one another’s apartments. Hungry and eager for the praise or the degradation they offer each other, the latter most often passing their lips between breathy moans. 

Tonight Kageyama won, and not only did he win, but it was against Hinata. The disappointment etched into Hinata’s features as he lined up with his fellow Jackals sent a spark down Kageyama’s spine, a knowing warmth spreading in his lower half. 

As usual, they had gone their separate ways without speaking to each other post match. Any indication that they were sleeping with each other had to be kept completely secret from their teammates, and, more importantly, the press. 

Kageyama sighs, shaking his head at the thought of the potential headlines: “High School Rivals Turned Lovers.” 

_Lovers._ The fuck is that shit anyways. 

Exiting the arena he notices that Hinata is already gone, noticeably absent from the MSBY huddle outside. 

Hinata’s place it is then.

It’s not a long drive to Hinata’s apartment, but the now-familiar aching in his cock makes it feel like it is. Gritting his teeth he presses the gas a little harder, flashes of past hookups between the two of them distracting him on the way. 

The way Hinata’s pink lips wrap perfectly around the head of his cock. The way his tan skin glows against the white of his Adlers jersey. The way he pushes into Kageyama’s thrusts harder with every bite of his neck and every tug of his hair. The way he can barely speak by the end, just airy moans and almost silent _oh my god’s_ passing his open mouth.

“Fuck.” 

He all but runs out of his car, as much as his body will let him with it’s burning desire so evident in his Adlers team pants. 

The need to be in Hinata’s apartment is too great and it causes him to flumble with the key that Hinata had given him. But then he hears a familiar voice, a familiar moan from behind Hinata’s door. 

_“Fuck Kageyama, mm gonna cum already you fucking asshole.”_

Kageyama slams open the door, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Hinata’s naked body is glistening with sweat, shivering with pleasure as he stretches himself open with two, no three fingers. His knees are shaky as they dig into the couch for purchase keeping his ass in the air, while one elbow supports his upper half. His back muscles strain against the arch it’s in, ready to be claimed, ready to be _undone._

“There you are, get the fuck over here already,” Hinata growls at him, the edges of his voice languid with lust. 

Kageyama smirks as he strides over, a dark laugh escaping him as he rips his jersey from his bag and throws it at Hinata. 

“You know the fucking rules,” he criticizes as he steps to Hinata’s front, “and how dare you start without me.”

Hinata’s mouth is hanging open, licentious and waiting for Kageyama to fill it. Amber eyes peer up at him and glaze over his still clothed chest, finally landing on the cock in his face. Hinata reaches out, strong fingers grazing the edges of Kageyama’s pants, eager to please him. 

Kageyama wraps his fingers under Hinata’s chin, pulling up and forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“The jersey, Hinata,” he snarls and Hinata obliges but not without a whiny groan. Hinata looks back to the ground, dejected and almost embarrassed to have that Adlers logo on his chest.

Kageyama crouches down to Hinata’s level, bringing his mouth to Hinata’s ear.

“You see Hinata, when I fuck you, I want to watch you fall apart with my name on your back. I want to remember the way I can always make you cum for me in my fucking uniform,” he says noticing the chills that have risen on Hinata’s skin. 

Kageyama sighs in appreciation,“ _good, you’re always so good for me._ ” Hinata’s eyebrows crease in desire as Kageyama goes back to towering above him. “But I’m not going to be good to you today. Did you forget you lost?”

Kageyama sees Hinata’s cock twitch in response, his body always giving away how much he loves to be put down. 

“Keep fucking your fingers Hinata, but don’t you dare cum,” he dictates. “When you cum tonight it will be from my cock, got it?” 

Hinata lets out an airy response. A muffled “ _mhmm_ ” escaping him as he reaches for Kageyama’s pants again with his free hand. Hinata’s face is now flush against his couch, eyes flitting back to Kageyama’s in anticipation, desire, _want_. 

“You’ve always been so greedy, Hinata,” Kageyama smirks, batting Hinata’s hand away as tears his own clothes off. 

“Sit back on your calves,” he commands, and Hinata’s eyes show a flash of surprise but he obliges. His cock is dark between his thighs, precum dripping onto the couch. The edges of Kageyama’s jersey brush against Hinata’s thighs with every breath he takes, causing small shudders to quake in his over-sensitive body.

“Good. Now let me fuck that over-eager mouth of yours.” He watches the corners of Hinata’s mouth tilt up in delight and his eye’s close in anticipation. 

_Oh Hinata, you never could keep your thoughts off of your face._ But tonight isn’t about what Hinata wants, so Kageyama leaves him there waiting with his salacious mouth hanging open.

Kageyama steps around the corner of the couch, grabbing a condom from his bag and the already open bottle of lube from the coffee table before getting set up behind Hinata. Before Hinata has a chance to bite out a complaint about the lack of dick in his mouth, Kageyama grips his shoulder, curling his fingers into the jersey he knows so well before he forces Hinata back down onto his knees. 

“Fuck ‘Yama,” Hinata moans. Kageyama watches as he curls his fingers deeper instinctively, prepping himself so well for what’s to come.

“That’s enough,” Kageyama orders, pulling on Hinata’s wrist. Hinata whines at the sudden absence, but shivers at the sound of the lube bottle closing. Goosebumps rise on his skin as Kageyama circles his hole with his lithe setter fingers, lube now dripping down his quivering thighs.

“Will you. Please.” Kageyama listens as he rolls the condom down his thick length, his cock jerking in desire at the friction from his own fingers. “Please Kageyama,” Hinata cries, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded golden eyes that lock onto Kageyama’s. “Please hurry-” Kageyama smirks, pushing Hinata harder into the couch, a dampened “up,” losing power in the cushions.

Kageyama curls his hand around Hinata’s hips, fingers settling into that delicious V of Hinata’s muscles.

“Actually, Hinata, I think I’ll take my time,” Kageyama quips with the tip of his cock now against Hinata’s entrance. Hinata whines and rolls his hips back, back arching as Kageyama starts to push into him. 

Kageyama releases a hand from Hinata’s hip, instead sliding it up Hinata’s back to his neck and finally into his hair. He curls his fingers with a sharp tug, pulling Hinata back onto his cock. Fully seated against him now, the jersey on Hinata sends shockwaves of pleasure through Kageyama as it brushes against his sensitive skin. Twin moans escape them as they find their rhythm.

Kageyama had every intention of being an ass to Hinata for losing, and more so punishing him for his impatience. But now that those smooth hips were grinding into his every thrust, he couldn’t help but admire the way Hinata gave himself fully over to him, melting into him like warm honey. 

No. What the fuck? 

The fleeting thought of _lovers_ passes Kageyama’s mind again. That is not what they are, not what this is. 

Kageyama must falter in his movements, the remaining fingers at Hinata’s hips not holding on with bruising intensity. “Thought you were going to punish me,” Hinata whines, fucking himself onto Kageyama’s cock with his muscular thighs smacking into Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama sinks his teeth into Hinata’s neck and wraps his arms underneath Hinata’s. Gripping onto Hinata’s broad shoulders from the front he pulls Hinata’s body tighter against his chest. 

“Shut,” he thrusts and a palpable tremor races up Hinata’s spine.

Lips at Hinata’s neck he presses deeper, “the fuck.” A broken moan falls from Hinata’s mouth.

“Up” and Kageyama plunges into Hinata, finding his prostate with a groan. Hinata’s thighs tighten against Kageyama’s, muscles spasming in waves of pleasure as Kageyama continues to press into that spot that always sends Hinata over the edge. 

Kageyama looks down towards Hinata’s chest, biting and licking at the soft spot between his shoulder and his neck. He watches as Hinata strokes himself through the pleasure, biting down onto his neck with the intention to cause pain. 

“I said that you would only cum from my cock tonight Hinata,” Kageyama snaps, the command causing Hinata to rip his hands away from his cock, a dull whine in the air at the loss of friction. 

“God, you’re such a good fuck, always so good for me,” Kageyama breathes, reveling in the way Hinata starts to tighten around him from the praise. 

Kageyama releases his hold from Hinata’s shoulders, letting him fall to his hands as he grips onto his hips. He lays his body on top of Hinata’s back, fucking into him deeper in this position. But Hinata can take it; he’s always taken what Kageyama’s given him. 

“Fucking God, Kageyama. I’m gonna – can I,” he exhales with every thrust of Kageyama’s relentless pace. 

Hinata’s asking to cum? Fuck he’s never pushed him this far over the edge. He’s never heard Hinata ask permission for anything before. 

“Cum for me Hinata,” he asserts, forcefully, and then he sees it. The tell-tale sign that Hinata’s about to go over the edge, the visual that haunts Kageyama during his nights alone. 

Hinata lets out shallow breaths, his thighs shaking with restrained pleasure about to be unleashed. Kageyama watches as Hinata’s shoulder blades tense up, his last name becoming distorted with the motion. _Fuck._ Hinata screams out as his pleasure hits its peak, cum spilling out onto his couch. Kageyama chases right behind him, his own pleasure wracking through his nerve endings as he cums into Hinata.

“Fuck, I love the way my name looks on your back,” Kageyama sighs, not realizing he had said it aloud until Hinata’s staring at him.

“What?” 

“Fuck, nothing,” Kageyama chides.

“Alright, whatever,” Hinata sighs with a tired smile. “I may have lost the game tonight, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel that way now,” he claims, cleaning himself off before putting his pants on and padding into his kitchen. 

“Fuck off, I’ll beat you next time too,” Kageyama scoffs, already ignoring Hinata as he’s walking out the door. 

“Can’t wait,” Hinata shouts, the slam of the door muffling the laugh that followed.

It’s not until Kageyama’s back in the calm of his own apartment, city lights streaming in through the dark, that he realizes it. He left his only home jersey at Hinata’s, and Hinata leaves for Sendai tomorrow – a full 5.5 hours away from Tokyo. 

Fuck. Guess he will have some explaining to do to his teammates.

 _It looks better on him anyways._ Kageyama’s mind betrays him, and the thought of lovers continues to ping in the back of his mind as he falls to his bed. And maybe, just this once, he lets himself imagine what his name would look like permanently across those broad tanned shoulders, and before he realizes the true depth of his feelings, the night claims him.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my dearly beloved bagels [the Osamu to my Atsumu, Jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly) and [my British angel sent from above, Deenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormydeen) for beta-ing my smut for me <3\. I love you both more than you know!
> 
> Also want to give a shoutout to one of my favorite Kagehina artists and one of the mods for this event [Ryu](https://twitter.com/_kageyamz)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this smut! Can't wait to write more of these two like this!
> 
> If you want to keep up with my ramblings and brainrot you can find me here: [fireheart_aw](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw)


End file.
